Merry Cristmas!
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: It's Christmas here in ninjago. Come on and read about Kim's first Christmas with the ninja.


**CHRISTMAS IS HERE!**

_**Hey peeps! So I got your reviews and you said I should make a Christmas story, so I did! :D Sorry if it's not that good, it's kind of hard to type a little of this story and A New Adventure at the same time. **_

_**Kim's pov**_

I woke up tp the shining sun, the chirping birds, and the cool breeze. I smile, today was the bes time of the year. Not ony is it my birthday, but it's Christmas! And I finally get to celebrate it with friends. And not just any friends, THE NINJA! I hop out of my bed with joy. I go to my closet. I take out the shirt that I wore when I first met the ninja and Nya. And I walk over to my dresser and pull out a pair of light blue pants, that have a small hole in the right knee. I go to the bathroom to change, brush my teeth, and hair. I walk back out. I check the clock. 6:30, 5 more minuets till the guys wake up. But how about we wake up early today. I walk out of my room and walk up to the guys door. I slowly open the door.

Everyone was still sound asleep. Cole was laying on his stomach, Zane was sleeping on his back peacefully, Kai was on his side, with his arm moving back and forth a bit, Jay was sleeping on his side with a smile on his face. Lloyd stayed in a different room. And cute little Jack, was sleeping on his back. I walk over to the alarm clock and take out the batteries that way it won't go off. I always carry a blow horn with me that way if John and his gang ever managed to catch me, they would be def for about 3 weeks. I take out my blow horn and cover my ears.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEADS!" I scream and press the button on the blow horn. Everyone's reactions was different. Cole hit his head on the blank of wood above him, Kai whips his head so fast he hurt his neck, Jay fell of the top bunk, Zane slept through all of it, and just like Jay, Jack fell out of the bed but landed on his stomach. Once everyone was done groaning in pain they all look at me.

"KIM!" They scream. I was rolling on the floor with laughter gripping my stomach. Their faces were priceless, especially Cole's. Once all the giggles were out I stand up.

"Well merry Christmas to you too." I joke." And thanks for the happy birthday as well." I say pretending to be upset. Zane finally wakes up.

"Good morning brothers." He says after his yawn. "And good morning to you to Kim. And happy Birthday." He says getting out of bed with ease.

"At least someone remembered." I say. Jack seems to be taken aback by that.

"I remembered Kim. It took me forever to find it but I did." Jack says, he goes to the closet and pulls out a piece of paper and a T-shirt. Then hands it to me. I fill up with excitement.

"OH MY GOODNESS JACK! You got me Skydoesminecraft's autograph! And a skydoesminecraft T-shirt!" I have always wanted a skydoesminecraft shirt. "Thanks Jack." I says I peck him on the cheek. "See you guys down stairs." I say running out of the room.

_**Jack's pov**_

She kissed me. OH MY GOSH SHE KISSED ME! But I just stand there with my eyes wide open.

"Umm Jacky?" Jay asks snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. I shack my head and pull myself back to reality. Jay lets out a small chuckle.

"You alright?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you looked like Jay when Nya kissed him for real for the fist time." Cole jokes. Jay blushes, but then pops him on the back of the head.

"Y-yeah, I- I'm good." I studer out. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing really hard right now. I just can't beleave Kim kissed me, sure it wasnt on the lips, but still! We all get into our annual routine.

"You want to know whats funny?" Kai says. "Kim, must really love Christmas if she actually forces us to decorate for the year." He points out.

"Yeah but Kim apparently didn't have anybody to celebrate it with so it doesn't surprise me much if she has plans." My energetic brother says.

"I wonder if our new friend does have something instored today?" Zane says.

"Well theres only one way to find out." Cole says. We all nod and head out the door.

_**Kim's pov**_

I zipped around the kitchen, to the dining room, to the christmas tree, and back to my room, and back to the dining room, and the tree. I had so many plans today. Zane and I made christmas dinner yesterday and the day before, and about a week before that the guys Nya and I decorated the Bounty, and just a bit before that I bought everyone presents. Yes I was busy this month, I intend to make this a Christmas I and they will never forget. But they may never forget that hilarious wake up call.

I also had something planed gor Nya and Jay, I saw how much they love each other and they only kiss when either something bad happens, or it's a romantic moment. So I was carrying mistletoe with me that way I could hang it over them just so I could push Kai's buttons. Other than Jay I'm the fastest person here. Then again it pays off when every day of your life you run for it.

The guys came down the stairs just has I was putting Lloyd's present under the tree. I finally got a few 'mornings' and 'Merry Christmas' and 'happy birthdays'. I'm just so happy that im finally 18! The room was starting to fill up with a nice juicy ham smell. The ham was my fist priority when I came down here. And your probably wondering how do I know how to cook. When you watch chefs for entertainment, you pick up a thing or two, it impressed Zane, so I must be pretty good.

"So Kim, got anything planed for today?" Jay asks.

"Yeah, not for you guys though. I have to take care of the food, and the still coming in presents for Cole, Nya, and you. And a few decorations still need to be put up." I explain.

"Relax Kimmy, we'll help you." Cole says. I start giggle laughing, while walking up to him. I place a had on his shoulder, my giggle laugh turning into an evil version.

"Dont you ever call me that again." I pretty much growl out. "And besides, I don't think you can handle it." I joke, I actually really wanted their help. If they werent around I couldn't pull the trick on Jay and Nya.

"Can't handle it! We're ninja, we can handle anything." Jay boasts.

"Ok, Zane you help me with the food, Jack do some last minuete food shopping please, Kai keep a look out for the delivery man, Jay and Cole you take care of the decorations, and make a pit stop to wake Nya and Lloyd up will ya." I say. They all look at each other, then shrug getting to the stations. Of course Jay was the one that went to Nya's room, Cole when to wake Lloyd. I walk back to the kitchen along with Zane. I starts shucking some corn.

"Do you always deliver orders like that?" Zane questions, helping with the corn. I slightly blush. It usually comes to me, it was like I was made to be a leader.

"Not really, it comes naturally." I tell him. Pulling down a garbage bag.

"If Cole was not the leader, you could most defiantly fit his place." Zane says. I smile. We finished the corn and I moved to the fridge.

"Thanks buddy." I say pulling out some green beans.

_**Kai's pov**_

This is so boring. I have to sit out side and wait for a guy in a flying bicycle to show up! Come on how lame is that!? I just sat in my chair. I hate waiting. Espically a long time. All you do while waiting in nothing! I hate waiting almost as much as I hate being hopeless. There is nothing to do out here. Why cant that guy get here already! **  
><strong>

I looked up towards the sky and watched the birds and clouds from above. **BORING**! Seriously does it take this long to deliver a few boxes! I looked back at the empty sky that the Bounty is leveled with. I see a giant bird flying towards the ship. I pretty big bird. A big _weird_ looking bird. Its head was swaying back and forth, it looks like its head is square. Wait a minute! ITS HIM! FINALLY! I run over to the railing, waiting for it to make it here. ugh if only he could pedal a little faster!

**]- 10 minuets later -[**

"Here are the packages that you ordered. You know if you wouldn't fly this thing so much, it wouldn't take me to long to get here." The delivery man says handing me to medium size boxes.

"We'll keep that in mind the next time we save the world." I say to him. He gives me a 'smart ass' look than hops back on his bike and rides off. I groan in anger under my breath and walk back inside to find Kim. Her and Zane were in the kitchen preparing the rest of the food.

"Kim, Cole, Jay and Nya's presents are here." I tell her. She turns away from her work to look at the 3 boxes. She jogs over to me.

"Thanks Kai, do you think you can help Zane with the rest of the pineapples while I wrapt the gifts?" She asks taking the presents from my hands.

"No problem, and yeah I can do that." I say to her. She smiles and walks off to her room. "Oh! Be careful, Jay and Cole are in the spare room, watch out for those 2." I warn her,

"Thanks for the heads up she calls over her shoulder, then disappears behind the wall. I look over to Zane and head into the kitchen to help with the last of the food.

_**Kim's pov**_

I ran to my room, hoping to get past Cole and Jay. I could hear them talking as they pulled out the decorations from the spare room. I tip-toes past the door. BINGO! Didnt even hear me! I walked the rest of the way to my room. My yellow door came into view. I took hold of the doorknob and walked into my butter yellow colored room. medium size electric blue lighting bolts painted on the walls. I don't know why, but I have always liked lightning, I thought it would be awesome to have the ability to control lightning. And wouldn't you know it. I have a friend that does that!

I placed the gifts on my bed. I got Cole a few cook books, just for a tease. I actually already had his present packed away. His actual gift was a new weight set. I got him more weights. Now they go up to 11,000 pounds. I got Nya a scrap-book, because every time Jay takes her out on a date they always seem to take a few pictures. So I got her something she needs. And I got Jay something really cool. I got him a custom-made belt buckle in the shape of a lightning bolt, with his birthstone. I know it sound like a girly item, but I saw the small necklace that he had that was a lightning bolt. I was going to make Nya the same thing but a necklace, but she seems more of a tomboy than a girly girl to me. Jay's gift is the smallest, and I'm pretty sure he'll find out which present is his. It took me a while, but I manage to find lightning bolt gift wrap.

Another reason I got what I got for Jay is because I bumped into him about 3 times, 3 diffrent times because he was looking for a sturdy belt buckle. But yeah, Jay's gift is wraped in blue wraping paper with lightning bolts, Nya is blue with red phoenixses, and Cole's all I did was get black wraping paper it glued rock pictures on it. Kia's gift had flames on it, Lloyd's was just plain green wraping paper, and Zane was just plain white. But I got Lloyd the new X-box 1, and I managed to find a few more thingd from Zane's old home, it turns out Mr. Julien had 2 pictures. The first one was the one Zane already had. But it so turns out his father was friends with a girl, or Zane had a mother at one point. It was a picture of a brown haird girl, with a strip of white. She had a white lab coat on, so we couldnt see what else she wore. She was vary pretty. Made me wonder if she was still alive. I searched all over the internet to try and find her for Zane. But I had no succuss. Sorry Zane. I hope the picture will work.

I finished wraping the presents and placed them under the tree 1 minuete ago. Thats another thing off my chest. I pulled something out of my pocket. 'I need to hunt down Nya and Jay now.' I said to myself as I pulled misletoe from my pocket.

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed how neatly some new decorations were put up. Cole and Jay did a great job. I came up to the bridge were Cole was pulling out a few stockings, Nya was hanging a snowman, Lloyds was fixing a picture, and Jay was showing off to Nya and was using his true potentil to hang some Christmas lights that wernt even pluged in put still on. _'Jee I wonder how they are on.'_ I said to myself sarcasticly. I held the mistletoe in my hand making sure nobody could see. Lloyd spotted me.

"Hey Kim, happy birthday, so what do you think so far? Gotta say, now that you came along, I have never seen the Bounty look good on Christmas." Lloyd comments.

"Thanks Lloyd." I replie back. Jay droped down from flying, Cole hung the last stalking, and Nya found a good place for the snowman. "Nya silly question, is it ok if I place a random elf on the Bounty to freak Kai out?" I jokingly ask. Whick cause Jay to smile.

"Yeah, little hint of advice. Don't, I learned that lesson the hard way. My neck still clicks." Cole says. I let out a chuckle.

"Told ya, you should have let me take the picture." Jay says to Cole.

"How was I suspost to know he would grab me by the neck." Cole say raising his voice a little.

"I'm just saying, if you would have let me do it, you wouldnt have gotten hurt and we could have kept the picture." Jay argues. I walked over to Cole and smaked him on the back of the head before he could replie.

"Ow...what was that for. How come you only hit me" Cole crys as he rubs his head.

"I dont want any arguing on my birthday, and plus you were closer." I say heading out the door. I pop my head back in to say another thing. "And more anoying." I say then walk away. I could hear the faint laughing coming from Jay after I said that. Then I heard tp sets of running feet. Jay ran past me like a freakin bullet, and 15 seconds behinde _and counting_ came Cole. Well I guess I secreatly hung that mistletoe for nothing. Oh well, maybe they will fall under it later.

**_3 hours and 14 minuets later_**

Jack finally came back with the mushrooms that I needed. I managed to finish the food in time. After we all ate dinner we all gathered around the tree that was located in the bridge.

"Alright who goes first." Asks Kai.

"I think thats it only fair that Kim opens the first one, after all its her birthday and her first year with us." Jack persuades. The others nod. I lightly punch him on the arm for fun. I walk up to the brightly lit, mediem size tree. I look down at the verity of presents. I chose the one that was from Kai. I quickly began to unwrap the square gift.

"No way, pokemon Alph Saphier!" I shouted out with a huge smile on my face. "Thatnks hot head." I say as I give him a big hug. When I pull away his face was redder that his ninja suit.

_**25 minuets later**_

Everyone loved the gifts. I was stanging by the door way leaning aginst it. Jay loved the belt buckle, one Cole saw his gift he already began to weight lift. Nya with the help uf Jay started filing pictures into her new scrap book. Lloyd freaked out about his X-box. Jack really liked the book about greek gods that I gave him. He said he had one more present for me, he left 5 minuets ago. I began to hear soft foot steps from behinde me. I turned around and I almost died of cuteness. Jack stood in the door way, with a tan and white chihuahua puppy in his hands. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Jack. oh my gosh, he is o cute!" I screamed out through my hands. He smiled at me.

"Aww would you look at that, hes so cute." I heard Jay saw behinde me. I walked up to Jay and took my new puppy from his arms. I was about to walk away when Kai said something.

"Uhh, your not done yet." Kai says with a smirk on his face. I was totally confused. Then Cole pointed his finger up. I slowly looked up, and sure enough, **my** fall if frinin mistletoe was over Jack and I's heads. Jack's face was priceless. He looked like he could pass out this vary momment from embarresment. I put my god in one hand, I placed my other hand on Jack's shoulder. I leaned in a little and so did Jack. After 2 more seconds our lips met. I was origonally going to pull away at first, but then I felt something. I felt like I never wanted to leave, like I wanted to stay here forever. Jack is a really good kisser. We pull away form the 15 second kiss. and I say to myself.

**Best Christmas Ever!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BABOOM THATS MY CHRISTMAS STARY FOR YA! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK DID I DO WELL? I hope I did because I'm really tired right now. A new chapter will get posted every Christmas, but dont be surprised if I dont update every year. I pretty sure it would be hard for you guys to remember too. I hope you enjoyd peeps. READ ME LATER BYYYYYYE!<strong>_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


End file.
